The Prince of Darkness
by tania15
Summary: Fourteen years ago Phoebe Halliwell, a charmed one, lost an uborn child. Or so she thought. Now the digidestined have to deal with the cosequences of their actions. Not to mention a startling new revelation.
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR CHARMED I AM ONLY USING THE CHARACTERS FOR THE FUN OF IT. HERE IS A NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF THE STORY I STARTED MORE THAN A WHILE AGO.

FOURTEEN YEARS AGO IN A CITY CALLED SAN FRANCISCO, IN THE UNDERGROUND THE PLACE WERE DEMONS HIDE.

The charmed ones were trapped in a cage that had been built by the source as the seeyer talked with the most powerful demons of the underground. She told them that she was carrying the air of the source and possibly the most powerful child to ever exist in the magical world. She was bragging on about how they could bring the world at its knee's along with her in command of course.

Phoebe Halliwell had to make a difficult choice. She could let the seeyer use her and her sisters as sacrifices and die knowing that the entire world would be grovelling at the feet of the demon that sees the future. Or she could choose to use the overage of power that her son was emanating and use it against the seeyer in order to make her self-destruct. But then again that would also mean that her son would also self-destruct along with the venomous demon that had stolen her child from her womb and placed it inside her own.

The witch did the only thing that she could. She chose the difficult path, the one in which her son would inevitably die.

Everything went as was planned. The seeyer self destructed and the charmed ones were back in their home safe and sound for the time being. But Phoebe had locked herself in her room as soon as they had arrived, to think of the new events that had just unfolded in front of her eyes as she read Cole's letter.

The question that the witch kept asking herself was why things like these always seemed to happen to her. But the thing is while she endlessly questioned herself why did something bad always happened to her while she was down, the real question she should have been asking herself was « is my son truly dead or could he have been so powerful that he somehow survived? ... »

Guess it's the easy questions that always escape one's mind in situations such as these.


	2. the games

Authors note; this story is based on digimon but begins with a little help of a TV series called charmed, I know that the two aren't in the same categories of production, with one being an anime and the other a TV show but bear with me. Also for those of you who don't watch charmed I would like to point out that phoebe and her two sisters are the most powerful witches of all time and that the father of phoebe's «dead» son is Cole the source, a.k.a the king of evil. Also Davis's thoughts are written in italic. 

PRESENT DAY

It was nice outside today, the sun was shining brightly as birds were chirping. It was a perfect day for a soccer competition Davis thought. He couldn't wait to show off in front of Kari and maybe than she would see that he was so much better than that TA.

Deep down Davis knew that Kari would rather spend her time with TK then him but a very big part of him wanted to believe otherwise. Even with the knowledge that Kari has been cutting the time she used to spend with him and took it so she could spend more time with the blond haired boy with the weird hat.

_Well at least she'll be coming to my game today after all she did promise to be here._

Davis snapped out of his daze as he heard the bell indicating that the game would soon start. He put on that « big smile » of his and ran onto the soccer field. His eyes immediately searched for Kari in the crowd who was waiting to see the upcoming game, he soon realised not only that Kari seemed nowhere in sight but the crowd of fans seemed unusually small.

_What the hell is going on here this is the championship match why are so many people missing? _

AN HOUR OR TWO LATER.

The game had went perfectly and as always Davis scored the winning point, or more likely all the points, given that Tai was no longer on the soccer team since most of the other players were two to four years younger than him. Davis was rather disappointed of his game he hadn't played his best because he was to concentrate on finding where Kari was sitting. Unfortunately his search was futile, for the girl in question was nowhere in sight.

Where the hell is she! She promised not to miss my championship game!… Well maybe something came up in the digital world I didn't hear about it cause I forgot my d terminal in my backpack?… Ya that's probably it, I should get a move on and head towards the school, she might need my help.

And with that he went and picked up his backpack that held veemon in it and started to run straight for his school, ignoring the voices in his head that kept telling him to pay more attention to the crowd. Or more precisely the number of girls that were in the crowd. If he would have done so he might have noticed that the only girls that were there were the school's obsessed with soccer groupies. Which was composed of only two people.

MEANWHILE IN THE SCHOOLS BASKETBALL GYM.

The gym was pact with people and they were all cheering on the school's star basketball player TK. It wasn't even the championships, in fact it was only the start of the season and the seemingly gigantic gym was full, to a point that people had to wait at the door entry to watch the game. Not only that but the crowd was wild, especially Kari Kamiya one of the school's cheerleaders who was waving her pompoms like their was no tomorrow.

The crowd went wilder each time TK scored a point, which isn't surprising considering it was mostly composed of girls who liked TK a lot. After many points, cheers and screams of support for TK the game finally ended. Kari was so happy for the blond boy that she ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could, soon the new and old digidestined fallowed in her footsteps. Everybody was there Cody, Yolei, Ken, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari and even someone that was watching everything unfold in front of his eyes, in an abandoned corner of the now empty gym that they weren't aware of.

Yolei started the conversation by telling TK that he played nicely that night.

" You know if Davis had been the one to score all these points like you did tonight TK he would probably be ranting about how he is the best and no one can stop him. "

" Ya Yolei your probably right " Tai said with an obvious tinge of mocking in his voice as he continued " plus if he would of seen the hug Kari gave T.K. a few seconds he would probably be so jealous that we would be able to see steam coming out his nose and ears to too mention an unbelievably red face. "

More laughs continued as the rest of the group joined in by imitating Davis telling story's of how much of a big shot he believes himself to be and so on. They kept on mocking him and laughing at his mistakes and they even found ways to turn the times in which Davis was none other then the hero and scar them to a point that it seemed as if he had done nothing at all. Davis listened to all of his friend's bad mouthing about him behind his back, as they did so his fist grew tighter and tighter as his knuckles grew whiter and whiter.

_I've heard enough, I mean who do they think they are talking trash about me like that. It's as if nothing that I've done for all of them means anything. _

They were all laughing and having so mush fun that they didn't even notice Davis slowly walking up to them with a face who seemed emotionless. It was only when he was standing three feet from the other digidestined and that he had let out a "hi" that they noticed his very presence.

Suddenly all of their smiles went away as they saw their goggle headed leader standing their in his soccer uniform, mud covered goggles placed on his head, a gold metal around his neck and something long and golden sticking out of his back along with Demiveemon sitting on the top of his spiky burgundy hair.

Kari was about to tell Davis that she had forgotten about the championship and offer to make it up to him, while asking how long he has been there. Not that it mattered to her because even if he saw her making fun of him she knew that with his crush on her he would still forgive her and do anything to please her, but she was cut off by the boy himself.

" You guys play one hell of a number you really had me fooled. "

" Davis what did you say? " Tai asked for he was confused by the meaning behind Davis's words.

Demiveemon suddenly jumped off of his partner's head as if he were preparing for a battle with the other digimon, but Davis stopped him by simply raising his hand in the air and waving it. Yolei was getting tired real fast of this holier than thou act so she asked gently

" Davis how long have you been standing there and spying on us? "

But he did not answer he just kept on looking at them with an emotionless face. And so since Yolei wasn't one to like being ignored and answered at her every beck and call she suddenly burst out in a yell laced with anger and condescendence.

" DAVIS WOULD STOP ACTING LIKE A JERK AND TELL US HOW LONG YOUVE BEEN HERE AND ALSO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE ! "

Davis just started laughing, so much that he was leaning over on his stomach to try and stop himself. The others just looked at him with bewilderment in their eyes for Yolei really did not like people laughing at her, you could easily see this, as her face grew red with rage.

" DAVIS YOU JERK STOP LAUGHTING AT ME CAUSE YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN AN IDIOTIC SELFISH BRAT WHO COULDNT EVEN FIND YOUR OWN NOSE! NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A FREAK WHO DOESNT EVEN KNOW WERE HE IS! "

At this, the laughing ceased as the goggle headed boy suddenly stood up and looked the others with pain filled eyes that sent chills down your spine just by looking. Kari and the other digidestined were shocked to see their clumsy and ever so joyful friend transform into this boy who looked like he was going to kill everyone in sight.

" Davis stop acting this way I don't like it and apologise to Yolei for being so mean to her right now. "

Kari said firmly knowing as always that her every wish would be granted. But then…

" No "

" WHAT! " everyone yelled in surprised at what their leader had said. He had for the first time ever renounced to do what Kari wanted.

" I said no, is that so hard to understand? "

" Davis what's wrong? What happened to you? " Tai asked with bewilderment still written all over his face from earlier events.

The boy's lips just curved up in a smirk.

" DAVIS! " everybody yelled waiting to find out what exactly had just happened. As suddenly words started to spill out of his mouth revealing emotions that he kept pent up inside for so long, but who where never to be kept anymore.

" What I'm doing here, do you really want to know… Huh? Okay then I'll tell ya! What I'm doing here is because of the fact that today was the soccer championship tournament. Ya that's right! What is it Tai did you forget because you were to busy making sure that Matt wouldn't make a move on Sora while you had your back turned huh? "

Everyone was just silent as Davis kept on talking.

" Ya know the funny part about all this, I really thought you wouldn't forget about the game Tai cause you love soccer so much, but hey looks like I was wrong. So anyhow I work my butt off on that field today so you and Kari could see that I'm not just a loser! But then again you never showed up! So I being as stupid as I am thought that something had come up in the Digital world, so I ran all the way down here to help you guys out and do you know what I find… Huh? Do you! "

Nobody answered for they were all still to surprised to see that Davis had a completely other side to his personality that none of them ever witnessed before. And now that they were seeing it they were practically crumpling down in front of his rage and so he continued.

" Here let me tell ya what I saw. I saw the people that I care about, the people that I consider my friends ditch my championship game for the great T.A.s preliminary basketball game! And on top of that I saw them mocking me, making jokes about the times that I screwed up or got hurt! The question I am asking myself right now is why aren't you all laughing at me? Oh my god could it possibly be that for once I got hurt so bad that ... it aint funny? "

Kari suddenly felt a surge of anger run threw her at full blast and words came out of her mouth before she could even stop them or even think of the damage it could cause. Not that she did much of that when it came to this boy, she much rather preferred to think him as a child with feelings limited only to me, myself and I.

" DAVIS YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH CREEP ITS UNBELEVABLE SOMETIMES. YOU MAKE ME SO MAD WHEN YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK TO US LIKE THIS! AND JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE OUR SO CALLED LEADER. YOU JUST MAKE ME LAUGHT. NOW STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND APPOLIGISES OR ELSE I WONT FORGIVE YOU ! "

" YOU WANT ME TO STOP THIS FINE! YOU WANT ME TO APPOLIGISES FINE! You want me to stop being a lie, then I will. I will stop being a person who fits in, plays soccer, be friends with people who couldn't care less about me! Then fine and good riddance cause I'm tired of acting like somebody I'm not just to please you all! "

As he finished his sentence he took off Tais goggle that had been resting on his head since he first became the new digidestineds leader and let them slowly fall out of his hands and hit he floor.

" Here I don't want anything to do with them anymore. Now I believe I've reached the point of apologies so moving on. Yolei I'm sorry that you believe I'm a jerk and a self-centered person, but hey you don't really know me or bothered to try so… Whatever. Tai I'm sorry you think I'm an idiot cause in reality am not, hell am probably even smarter than Ken is… well on a level of knowledge of this world at least. Cody I'm sorry you think that the only thing I'm good at is kicking a ball with my feet. Ken I'm sorry that I have been stupid enough to think my friendship means anything to you.. TK I'm sorry that you'll live your youth with all these girls leaning over you, I mean how mush privacy a guy can get when a group of girls keep staring at him. "

The others just kept looking at Davis with disbelief reflected in their eyes and mouths dropped to the floor as he continued to name each one of them after an other.

" Matt I'm sorry you actually still think that you and your band will hit it big time, it's pathetic really. Mimi… well Mimi you just really need to get over yourself. Joe I'm sorry that you think you can truly be happy by working your ass off to get good grades all day so you could one day become a doctor and in the end only end up old and under paid. Izzy you're a geek and sorry to say but it aint helping ya in the girls department. Sora you should really just stop waiting for Tai to call and move on. And finally Kari I'm sorry that I fell in love with you and you weren't able to realise what you had while you had it. Oh and on a global note I apologise to all of you for risking my life time and time again for you guys, I mean when you think about it I was a real pain in the ass wasn't I? "

Yolei was about to yell at Davis again but she was cut off by him.

" Oh and by the way Tai I just wanted to tell you that you were the role model for this fake personality of mine that I've created and because of this I wanted to give you something before I came in here. Don't worry I haven't changed mind even if I just found out that you were stabbing me in the back, you still deserve it but I'll be giving it to you in a different way than I had originally planed. "

After saying this Davis pulled a giant gold trophy out of his backpack. At the top laid a figurine in a kicking position that was dressed as a soccer player. And at the bottom was a plate that had these words in-graved in them:

« To Davis Motomiya »

« Most Valuable Player of the team »

« The very reason why the team won the championship game »

And in smaller writing the words

« Dedicated to Tai Kamiya for being the best role model ever! »

Davis had especially asked the people in charge of in graving, before the game, if they would add these words on the plate of his trophy if his team won. They had accepted.

He took the trophy that he had dedicated to Tai, raised it in the air as high as his hand would allow it and with little force in his hand smashed the trophy on the floor on which it broke to a thousand pieces. Davis simply turned around while taking his gold medal off from around his neck and as he was walking to the exit he threw in a nearby trashcan.

The digidestined watched in awe their friend walking away from them without turning back.

" What the hell just happened here? "

" I don't know " Tai answered still starring at the pieces of the broken trophy on the floor with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.


	3. Darker than usual

A week had past by since the incident in the gym, the others had first thought that Davis would have cooled off and appoligised to them by now, yet he did not. He had not even showed his face to school the entire week. It was now the Friday after last and he had yet to show up, needless to say everybody was starting to get worried as they started to carry the sentiments of guilt that had formed with the knowledge that they might had really hurt Davis's feelings. Oddly enough that thought had been banished from all of the digidestineds minds earlier on that week, when they all, except Davis, attended a meeting to discuss « the problem » at hand.

Needless to say they all tried to convince themselves that it was not their fault for what happened. Did it ever worked wonders, by the time they had put a close to the meeting they had managed to make themselves believe that, if anything, Davis should be the one to apologise to them and not the other way around, all of them, except one.

Kari was that one, she had felt guilty and ashamed from the second the burgundy haired boy had walked out off the gym that night. She did not understand how she could have been so cruel to him. In the past week Kari had soon come to realise that lately whenever Davis would be around she would start to go all evil on him as if he were her enemy. It was like he was intoxicating her, he made her say things she never usually would. It scared her to say the least, yet it was also comforting. As if the feeling of having an

« Opposite » made her stable and down to earth.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kari snapped back to reality to find herself in a math class as somebody swung wide open the door to enter the room. The brunette's eyes widened as they settled on a familiar face and then on his clothing.

Davis…

The girl had though when he entered. But something was wrong, he wasn't wearing his usual blue clothes. Instead they were all black and white. His baggy brown Capri's had been replaced with long, black, baggy jeans with a punk type of belt to hold them in place along with at least half a dozen chains sticking out of the pockets and attached to his jean loops. He was wearing a tight black tee that showed all too well his defined abdominals, with only some weird type of white graffiti on it, that she could not make out. He also had an old looking type of pendant hangings from his neck. It seemed to be made out of steel and was somewhat shinning black and shade at its sides. It looked like a cross with a snake wrapped around it.

The look he bore basically gave her shivers down her spine. But what scared Kari the most was his facial expression. Davis looked so emotionless and cold, for some reason she also seemed to think that his hair looked a hell of a lot darker and redder than usual. And was it just her or had his skin gotten wither, it could practically be compared to Snow white's skin complexion. Although his cheeks were rosy as if he were blushing and his lips seemed rather puckered up. He looked so different so… hot?

Kari could tell that this was not good as he walked by her without stealing a glance her way once.

First period passed by abnormally slow for Kari's liking. She'd been observing Davis since he walked in that morning. She was having trouble comprehending that this dark, solitary and emotionless face was once the face of a joyful, hyper, and up beat person. To tell the truth, not even an hour had past by and she already missed the old Davis.

What bothered her the most was the fact that he was ignoring her! Usually she would be the only person that he saw but now it was like she was invisible! Or worst even! Just a plain old piece of the background! Like a chewed up old pen that you know you should throw away but don't because you're used to it being around! That's what she had been reduced to, a mere piece of the past. Once she would have believed that having a reprieve from Davis's attention would be fun, refreshing and liberating.

But instead she felt like crap! She finally had to come face to face with the truth. Kari Kamiya liked been the center of Daisuke Motomiyas attention for some unknown reason. She missed his goofy grin, the way he would look at her when he thought she didn't see him. She missed everything about the way he treated her, like she was special. Guess the old saying is true, you really don't know what you have until you've lost it.

To tell the least she felt like she was going to breakdown and cry. She never thought that it would hurt so much to have Davis ignore her.

Finally the bell signalling the end of second period rang out and she could get the hell out of there and talk to the rest of the digidestined, she was the only one of them who took social arts class, well besides Davis that is. And to Kari's dismay he hadn't showed up for this class. Hopefully he was feeling well after all wouldn't being sick be the only reason why he wouldn't show up to class?

Beginning of third period…

Was she ever wrong on the last statement? Davis hadn't been sick at all, in fact according to all her female friends he was a hell a lot more then okay. Better even, he was just well peachy keen! In the ten minutes of brake she had between second and third period she found out exactly where Mr Motomiya had been for the entire forty-five minutes of social arts class. He was locked in a closet making out with Cassidy Han and god knows what else!

For Pete's sake he was fourteen and that whore Cassidy was seventeen! Davis was way too young for her, it's not like she didn't have any other options, she was the school's goddamn Miss Popularity! What's more she already has a boyfriend, an older boyfriend. The girl spends her time bragging that boys who are seventeen (her own age) are way to immature and plainly not good enough for her. The slut even turned down Matt the great rock star because she thought she was better than that.

Now the hole school finds out that she was getting it on with a thirteen year old who up until recently was viewed as the class joke and Kari Kamiyas own personal stocker! If ever Kari got the chance she would claw that bitchy pug face whore to the bone and rip out her eyes from their sockets for good measure.

She just hated fake plastic Barbie's like her who think their so good and that they can lie and treat everybody like dirt and turn around to do the complete opposite of what they say. It's just so frustrating, She just couldn't understand why girls like Cassidy were considered school royalty when really they should just be considered as streetwalkers. It's not like nobody knew that that was Cassidy's choice profession, really with the rep she has now her career would already have a starting point.

What's worse was when her friends told her about Davis's escapade with little miss slut in the broom closet she sort of threw a tantrum. Lucky her they were in a secluded area of the school where only her and the girls she hangs out with went. But it still doesn't change the fact that the school faculty are going to be wondering what the hell happened to the walls and why the trashcans where all turned upside down, their contents littered on the floor.

To add more to the drama that had become her life her friends believed she was either a total sociopath or she got really insanely jealous when other girls decided to play with the boy who had been crushing on her for years now. For some unknown reason they all seem to believe that she considered Davis as her territory. None of which was true for she considered herself a pretty sane person. As for the tantrum she was not jealous she just really despised the fact that that slut took advantage of one of her friends.

Of course with all this and the fact that Davis was ignoring her and basically acting like she didn't exist Kari never got the chance to really talk to the boy in question. And just to make things even gloomier than they already where Davis had also been ignoring the digidestined altogether, the old and the new. He didn't speak or looked at any of us ever since he got back. If he did, he sure was good at hiding it!

It was now ten minutes into class and in walked Davis as always. He was never really punctual, at least that's one thing that didn't change. Usually he would take a seat beside her but there weren't any left and she was smart enough to figure out that he wouldn't come closer to her then ten feet if he had his way. So he took his seat at her left four rows down in the very back of the class.

Needless to say class was hell, she couldn't concentrate she kept trying to steal glances at Davis and her thoughts were consumed with him and him alone. The teacher noticed that she wasn't paying attention at all to the lesson because she kept calling her to answer questions and each time Kari would jump up in surprise and the class naturally burst out laughing.

Near the end of class she had started staring at Davis again when he suddenly looked up at her. She didn't know what to do she couldn't turn around it would be too obvious so she did the only thing she could. She looked him straight in the eyes.

Three different thoughts came to her mind in that instant. The first was: _since when has his eyes been so dark brown, weren't they usually honey brown? Now they looked like dark chocolate._ At which she unknowingly wet her lips with her tongue. The second thought was_: Is he smirking at me._ And last but not least: _Damn he does that so well_.

Finally the bell rang to let the students out for lunch, she turned around to try and get a word with Davis but he was gone, he had disappeared. Which was rather odd considering that she hadn't seen him get up to leave class. It gave her an odd feeling but she let it slide, shrugged it off and walked out to join the others for lunch.

She and the rest of the digidestined figured Davis would talk to them at lunch so he wouldn't have eat alone. They were once again proven wrong as the burgundy haired boy walked past them and headed for the back table. The one on which all the bad, punk and Gothic and basically detention prone students ate at.

Tai figured that those kids would quickly humiliate him and send Davis off crying all the while telling him to get lost. But to every digidestineds great surprise and most of the students who had not yet heard of the Davis/Cassidy closet moment, the occupants of the table hurriedly made space for Davis to sit as they saw him heading their way. It was like they couldn't move fast enough so much they were anxious for Davis to come and sit.

It was like he had always been one of them, like he had not just recently gone from preppy soccer champion to punk rock Goth prince. They were welcoming him with open arms one could describe the scene unfolding as the return of the prodigal son.

It left Kari more bewildered than anything ever had.


	4. Stupid girl

People where starting to stare and talk amongst themselves about the events unfolding in front of their very eyes. Kari could not believe that Davis had actually just done that, he had deliberately ignored them all day and now he just walked right pass them come lunchtime. He hadn't even so much as glanced our way to gauge our reaction. And now he was sitting with troublemakers like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like he had spent years sitting with these people instead of them.

He looked at ease with the entourage; he just blended right in. Not only that but all the people at the table seemed eager to see him and more than ready to crown him their leader. It was like watching a pack of wolves following their _Vôr_ or in English terms alpha male.

Needless to say the entire school was shocked beyond comprehension. It was widely known that most student, especially jocks and athletes as Davis, had to mostly avoid this table or pay the consequences. Most of the time these consequences involved getting beaten or finding yourself on the receiving end of a nasty prank, which often came with a rumour of the most ghastly sort.

Everybody remembered the afternoon in which Eric Weatherman had made the mistake off mocking them and ended up paying the ultimate price a week later. Long story short, the entirety of Japan had sat and watched live on TV as Mr. Weatherman had decided to get a little to friendly with two girls who where at least a year or two younger then him in the school's locker room. Nobody knows how the footage was taken or how the operators at the stations were unable to block it out. All anyone could do was close their TV sets or stand by as three very naked teenagers went on and performed very lewd acts to each other. You couldn't even change the station to watch something else for whichever channel you chose, the only thing playing would be that mature footage.

In the end all three teenagers and their family's decided to move away for come Monday morning Posters of shots taken from the footage where littered on the floor and hung on every wall. The principle had no choice but to close the school that day. He had declared to the local news that the culprits who where behind the filming and the forced entry of the school would be caught and brought to justice.

However days turned into weeks and weeks into months and still no arrest had been made. The police department had declared these criminals very smart for the trail had gone cold before it had even started. Every kid in school knew that it was them who had been behind the awful ordeal but none had proof and so they walked free.

And now Davis was with them.

Confusion was just one of the many feelings running threw Kari's mind at the moment. There was one thing that made it all that much worse.

People where staring.

They where all probably wondering what the hell was going on. And all any of the digidestined could do was watch as Daisuke Motomiya laughed and a jolly good time with a group of people who were considered dangerous and very volatile. They could be silent and calm at times and strike when you least expected it. They could also be loud and openly rebellious.

Lunch was nearly over and Kari had yet to touch her food. Davis had gotten up and was heading out of the cafeteria. The openly confused look that Kari had been sporting changed as her eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on her face as the girl caught site of the bleached blonde slut who was casually sauntering after **her** friend.

Without word to the others sitting with her she quickly got up and headed after them. They did not notice her retreat. Silently she crept after the flashing and completely fake hair. Honestly it looked like Cassidy had put on a wig, she could seriously blind people with that thing she called hair if she was not careful.

Hearing voices not so far off, Kari slowed her pace trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to attract attention. After all there was nothing wrong with ease dropping if you think it might end up helping one of your friends, Davis himself had done albeit with a different reason but it still came down to the same thing. Besides she deserved to know **exactly** what happened it that broom closet between slutty Mc. Slut and Davis, also a girl has to know if she has to stick to hair pulling or move up to the next level of pay back.

A low sultry female voice pulled Kari out of her musings.

" Soooo… where are you going hotshot?"

The hiding brunet had to retain the reflex to gag.

" Out "

It was short and to the point, not to mention harsh and cold. Kari could not keep the smile from stretching her lips even if it could save her life.

" But school's not over yet."

Urggh… talk about your sweet reply, it's enough to make you want to throw up!

" Huh…"

Davis took on a pensive look, which made both girls curious, and Kari raised an eyebrow.

" What"

Was the peroxide queen's inquisition?

" Nothing, I just never pegged you as the school girl type "

At this Davis just raised a knowing eyebrow with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a suggestive smirk.

Needless to Say Kari Kamiya was not pleased and felt like ripping blondie into a million of pieces. Her emotions were conflicting themselves because even though anger grew at an alarming rate inside her stomach an overwhelming sadness overtook her heart and she started to feel the prickle of tears welling up in her eyes.

" Well you know me… school's not really about class's or homework but more about the people you meet and _how_ you can occupy your class's with them in an abandoned corner of the building"

Cassidy gave a wink for extra effect and the smirk on Davis's face just grew wider.

Her nails were digging into her skin and she had to bite her tongue from screaming bloody murder. The tears started descending her face when she saw Davis's reaction to the slut's suggestions.

Swaying her hips Cassidy made her way towards the burgundy haired boy and pressed herself up against him, both her hands resting on his chest.

" You know… we could go somewhere a little more… secluded."

It was just a whisper but the tearful girl hiding a few feet away heard it none the less, then her eyes caught something and instantly narrowed. Cassidy's hand was slowly making its way down south and that's when she snapped.

Before even Kari could comprehend what she was doing she had barged out of her hiding place and grabbed Cassidys precious hair and pulled her away from the burgundy haired boy with a powerful yank…


	5. note

Hi, I dont want to stop writting and I would love nothing more than to update right now but unfortunetly I cant. My conputer has a virus in it, I can go on the internet, log into my fanfiction account and everything but I cant load any new documents onto the site. I was hoping to leave you guys a note saying that my storys where on a temporary hiatus before my computer completly gives out on me but as I mentionned above it was impossible to load a new document.

Luckily I had a file already loaded and all I have to do is rewrite the contents. Im giong to try to post this on all of fics.

Im also going to leave a note on my authors file and the word Hiatus on all of my story summarys if its possible. What sucks the most is that this isnt the first time this has happened thats why there havent been many updates in such a long while.

Anyways sorry for the wait, Ill be back with new chapters as soon as I can.

tania15


End file.
